


Crashing on the Shore of You

by severinne



Category: Star Trek XI
Genre: Dirty Talk, Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-12
Updated: 2011-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-18 00:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/severinne/pseuds/severinne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the first day of shore leave at Bones’ old family home, and Jim is already bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crashing on the Shore of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [norfolkdumpling](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=norfolkdumpling), [saintvic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintvic/gifts).



> Written to order for Norfolkdumpling and Saintvic for their awesome collaborative contribution to help_japan.

  
Jim kicked his booted foot off the porch’s wooden boards and flung himself back in the wide swing, letting his leg dangle off the edge as momentum rocked him back and forth. The ride ended far too quickly as Jim swayed to a creaking stop with a gloomy suspicion that he was doing this relaxation thing wrong.

Set like a child’s forgotten plaything on a borderless stretch of Georgian grassland, the McCoy family home felt larger than its modest country proportions with its high-ceilinged main floor and tall windows looking onto the refreshing shade of a wraparound porch. A wooden staircase rose from the quaint entrance hall to the second storey’s three bedrooms, all ghosted with dustcloth save for the master bedroom where Bones’ clothing was already neatly folded away while Jim’s bag had exploded itself all over the bed. Jim could tell Bones was practically choking on a snarky rebuke and the eyebrow that went with it, but what the hell, they had only arrived this morning.

It was only the first day of the eight that they had to enjoy their shore leave together and Jim was already bored out of his mind.

Not that it was all bad, because he had to admit that he was loving the smell of fresh air and the calm of privacy like nobody’s business. Especially when privacy led to the visual feast that was Bones loping unselfconsciously around the grounds in threadbare jeans and paper-thin t-shirts that clung close to his solid frame in the sticky Georgia heat. Jim watched appreciatively as Bones came into view from around the east corner of the house, pushing the long fringe of his dark hair from his sun-dusked forehead as he rounded the porch and stomped up the stairs.

‘Damn it, Jim, easy on the swing,’ he grumbled, eying the suspension springs as they whined to a stop. ‘That thing’s an antique.’

‘That why it won’t go faster?’ Jim kicked off again and got a good backswing going before Bones cut his ride short with his boot planted on the edge of the seat. He leaned in close with an elbow braced on his upraised knee, and Jim unconsciously licked his lips at the taut stretch of denim along Bones’ inner thigh, following the tantalizing line of his inseam straight to his groin.

‘Stop being such an infant.’

Jim forced his eyes to flick above Bones’ belt but the sight of glowering eyes and full, frowning lips didn’t help matters at all. ‘I’m _bored_ ,’ he protested. ‘Why couldn’t I have gone with you to do… whatever?’

‘What, helped me round up all the debris littering the yard?’ Bones scoffed and dragged the back of his hand over his sweating brow. ‘You’re my guest here, Jim, and guests don’t do chores. Not to mention,’ he added forbiddingly, ‘that you’re here to rest. No heavy lifting, no physical exertion.’

‘Bones…’ He slumped down in the porch swing, treating himself to another eyeful of the bulge in Bones’ jeans. ‘Relax. That was over a month ago. I’m _fine_ now.’

‘And I want you to stay that way.’ Much to Jim’s regret, Bones dropped his boot heel from the swing as he rolled his eyes and straightened up. ‘So just keep sitting pretty and enjoy the damned peace and quiet. You want a drink or something?’

A stubborn frown tugged at Jim’s mouth. ‘No,’ he said sullenly, slouching even deeper into the swing.

‘Well, I do.’ With a lingering sweep of his eyes over Jim’s sprawled body, Bones disappeared through the screen door back into the house. Jim watched him go with narrowed eyes, taking in a last view of Bones’ ass in those jeans before itching impatience got the better of him. He leapt to his feet and caught the door before it had fallen completely shut.

But the kitchen beyond was empty. ‘Bones?’

‘Over here.’

There was a thread of amusement in Bones’ voice that quickened Jim’s step through the well-equipped kitchen to the adjoining parlour where he stalled at the threshold, tongue darting nervously over his suddenly dry lips.

Bones sat deep in one of the parlour’s wingback armchairs, unfolding languidly beneath the weight of his body’s heat with thighs splayed wide and a powerful arm flung carelessly over his head. With his head tipped back against the chair’s upholstery, the exposed tendons of his throat pulled Jim’s hungry gaze down to slick skin laid bare by the low v-neck of his white shirt; from there, he was helpless not to take in the rest of the journey down to the glimpse of skin between the rucked-up hem of the shirt and the waistband of his jeans, further down along long legs that ended in heavy brown boots like something an ancient cowboy would wear. They should have been ridiculous, but Bones wore them in a way that made them ridiculously hot instead.

‘Jim.’ Dark eyelashes shuttered open as Bones fixed him with a slow, considering look that kept any clever remarks stuck hopelessly on his tongue. Jim cleared his throat, wiped his sweating palms on his jeans.

‘I thought you were thirsty,’ he attempted lightly.

The corner of Bones’ mouth quirked upward. ‘I’m seeing a tall cool drink of water in front of me right now,’ he drawled, hooded eyes flicking down and up with an explicit intent that made Jim grin as he absorbed the confidence that came of being so obviously admired.

‘You’re not looking so bad yourself.’

Bones glanced away with a wry little smile; with his skin darkened by the morning’s work outside it was hard to tell but Jim thought he saw his cheeks flush at the compliment. ‘So you’re bored,’ he murmured.

‘What?’ Jim’s eyes widened. ‘No… no, of course not, this is… really, um…’

‘Quiet?’ Bones glanced back at him, eyebrow hitched. ‘I know you, Jim, and I know you don’t do good with quiet. Give you a week of sipping iced tea on the verandah and I reckon you’ll be rappelling your ass off the roof after about a day and a half.’

‘You think?’ Shuffling his feet and crossing his arms, Jim returned his level stare. ‘Then why’d you want to come here?’

‘You mean besides the fact that this is my home?’ Bones asked dryly. ‘We came here to _relax_. But that doesn’t mean you can’t enjoy yourself.’

A twinge of guilt tickled the back of Jim’s neck. ‘I am enjoying myself,’ he countered mulishly.

‘Of course you are.’ With a fluid shimmy of his limbs, Bones rose from the chair and crossed the parlour with a slow, ominous thump of boot heels on the patterned rug. ‘At least, you will be well before I’m done with you.’

Bones reached out, hooked the belt loops of Jim’s jeans with his fingers and tugged sharply until their hips pressed tight together. A soft moan escaped Jim’s lips as Bones’ hand closed more firmly around his hip, the better to slowly grind against him. ‘I thought you took physical exertion off the menu,’ he said teasingly.

‘For you, yeah.’ Bones tilted his head into Jim’s shoulder, mouthing over his neck with a shivering combination of soft lips and rasping stubble. ‘That’s why you’re gonna lie back like a good boy and let me do whatever I want to you.’

Despite the delicate scatter of kisses, there was a darker note in Bones’ rumbling voice that sparked something hotter still at the base of Jim’s spine. ‘Well, if you insist,’ he agreed breathlessly, sliding his hands just beneath the hem of Bones’ t-shirt. ‘Doctor’s orders and all that…’

‘Damn right.’ Even though Bones nudged Jim’s hands away he took a cue from the gesture all the same, pushing the thin fabric of Jim’s shirt up his torso with a patient glide of fingers that paused to tease a rib here and a nipple there before coaxing his arms to lift so Bones could strip the garment away. He smoothed out Jim’s disheveled hair with a fond smile, trailed his hand back down the side of his face as he leaned in for a kiss. Jim eagerly parted his lips to welcome the teasing slide of Bones’ tongue, grinning against the slow movement of his mouth as he felt fingers working at the fastenings of his jeans.

He moaned his approval into Bones’ mouth as capable hands pushed his jeans and underwear down over his hips to the limits of Bones’ reach somewhere around his thighs. His cock bobbed freely into the narrow space between their bodies, and Jim hissed sharply as the sensitive head grazed the roughness of Bones’ jeans; he bit down on Bones’ full lower lip as he pressed in tighter, choking back a desperate growl as he sought further friction and whining faintly as strong palms closed around his hipbones and shoved him away.

‘None of that, kid.’ Bones retaliated with a sharp nip to Jim’s swollen lips before sinking to his knees with a delicious drag of his open mouth from sternum to navel that set Jim’s erection throbbing harder still. ‘Doctor’s orders, remember?’

Jim chewed his kiss-bruised lip, unable to stop his hips from stuttering blindly forward but Bones’ hands on his hips and the tight binding of jeans bunched around his thighs impeded his movements. ‘I remember something about relaxing,’ he grunted, grabbing onto Bones’ broad shoulders for support and biting back a groan as the head of his cock swiped the side of Bones’ face. ‘Does _that_ look relaxed to you?’

A low, filthy chuckle shook Bones’ body beneath his grip. ‘Tell you what, darling,’ he purred, smirking up at him, ‘you let me finish undressing you like a good little boy and I’ll see about fixing that.’ He punctuated the offer with a flutter of tongue over the slit of Jim’s cock that nearly made his knees buckle.

‘Uhhnn…’ he agreed.

‘There’s a good boy.’ Bones inched the last of his clothing the rest of the way down his legs, carefully lifting each foot in turn to pull off his boots and socks until Jim stood naked, achingly hard and breathing fast. Each pass of Bones’ hands groping up and down his thighs sent another unsteady tremor through his body, made him clutch Bones’ shoulders even tighter. ‘You gonna be able to stay on your feet there?’

Jim scowled down at him, pressing a thumb warningly into his collarbone. ‘What part of full recovery don’t you get?’

‘Don’t be a smartass.’ A reproving smack landed on Jim’s rear, making him flinch forward and straight into Bones’ welcoming mouth. He groaned his gratitude as wet heat enclosed him and suckled hard around the sensitive head before sinking slowly down. Bones cradled his ass in both hands as he slid Jim’s cock between his lips, tongue lashing quick around his length. Grappling for a more secure hold in the long strands of Bones’ hair, Jim held on tight as he rolled his hips in time to the pleasure building deep at the base of his spine.

His legs shook as he neared orgasm and Bones clutched him harder with an arm wrapped low around his hips, the other snaking around his thigh in a fervent hold that nearly threw him further off balance. Grasping fingertips clawed their way up between his buttocks and nudged behind his balls, tipping Jim over the edge with a low cry that Bones answered with a throaty hum that vibrated along his length and deep into Jim’s body. He sagged weakly as Bones’ tongue slicked away the last of his orgasm, holding on as Bones eased him down to the floor until they knelt in a tangled heap together. Bones wound an arm around him, bringing him in close against his still-clothed body and feathering a low chuckle into his tousled hair.

‘What, got nothing clever to say?’ he teased.

Jim fought back a satisfied smirk as he pulled back. ‘Nah,’ he sighed breezily with a shrug. ‘Just wasn’t expecting it to be over so soon, old man.’

‘Who said I’m done, kid?’ Bones grabbed his hand and dragged it down so Jim could feel the firm ridge of his cock straining at his jeans. ‘I’m nowhere near through with you yet,’ he promised in a low rumble. ‘I was just wringing the first one out of you so you’ll be all pliant and obedient for me when I’m opening you up with my fingers and my cock.’

A shudder of arousal throbbed in Jim’s exhausted dick. ‘And when were you planning to get around to that?’ he asked, giving Bones’ formidable erection a testing squeeze through his jeans.

‘Soon enough that you’re gonna stay exactly where you are.’ Gritting his teeth against a growling moan, Bones squirmed away from Jim’s hand and clambered to his feet. ‘Don’t go anywhere,’ he demanded shortly. ‘I’ll be right back.’

Loose-limbed and drained by orgasm, Jim obeyed without complaint, sprawling out on his back across the woven rug as he listened to Bones’ booted footsteps creaking up the stairs. He flexed a knee and stretched an arm over his head as he arched his back through the lingering warmth in his body, trailing a hand after the trembling glow sinking through his belly and lower. His cock was already filling out again in hopeful anticipation; Jim closed his fingers around himself, fondling gently through the sensitive aftershocks of orgasm, easing his way to readiness for Bones’ return. He could already hear the thump of those boots coming back down the stairs; Jim closed his eyes with a small smile, feeling the house’s floorboards reverberate like a heartbeat through his bare back as Bones came back into the parlour. A sharp intake of breath broke the silence of the room, and Jim’s private smile widened.

‘And here I thought I’d taken the edge off for you.’

‘You complaining?’ Jim opened his eyes, taking in the impressive figure Bones struck standing over him, lips puffed red and erection still straining at his jeans; he was a sight fit to make Jim’s cock twitch hard in his hand.

‘Not at all.’ Bones’ eyes narrowed as they took in the full offering of Jim’s body at his feet. ‘You’re too gorgeous to be allowed,’ he added softly, almost shyly. Jim nervously licked his lips, momentarily overwhelmed by the humble fissure breaking through Bones’ confident front but it vanished too quickly to be reassured with words. With a shake of his head and a muttered curse beneath his breath, Bones carelessly dropped the small bottle of lube clutched in his hand and toed off his boots while reaching for his belt buckle.

Jim squirmed up on his elbows, eager to watch Bones strip even as something primal at the back of his mind already mourned the loss of the boots. ‘You sure you got to take all that off?’

‘I sure do if I’m gonna fuck you,’ he muttered, kicking his boots aside and meeting Jim’s eyes with a quizzical frown. ‘Why?’ he asked cautiously.

‘Nothing,’ he replied evasively. ‘Looks good on you, that’s all.’

‘What, these old rags?’ Bones snorted derisively, but he also abandoned his belt buckle and he dropped to his knees between Jim’s spread legs, crawling in close and smudging kisses up his bare chest. Denim brushed rough against the insides of Jim’s thighs in coarse contrast to the slick warmth of Bones’ mouth laving his left nipple; Jim moaned and writhed beneath the weight of his body, rubbing upward in search of every point of contact to be found between them. His greedy hands found the hem of Bones’ t-shirt and started to peel it up inch by tantalizing inch, spreading the thin sheen of sweat on Bones’ lower back with his fingertips. Bones groaned at his touch, biting down on Jim’s nipple and rolling his hips nearly painfully hard between Jim’s legs before dragging himself away.

‘Don’t care how much you like these damned clothes,’ he growled, surging up on his knees and shucking his shirt in a single urgent motion that set his hair as wild as his eyes. ‘Turn over for me, darling.’

The last glimpse Jim had of Bones before hastening to flip onto his stomach was of those long-fingered hands tugging at his belt. His arousal charged by the sound of rustling clothes and clacking belt buckle, Jim squeezed his eyes shut and dropped his head down on his folded arms, fighting not to hump the floor even as his thighs crept wider apart with a will of their own. A shaky moan escaped him at the first tease of lube-slicked fingers soothing the denim burn on his thighs; the laugh that answered him was low and dirty as Bones’ touched climbed further in, finding and circling his hole. Jim’s hips bucked impatiently into his touch but Bones stopped him with a splayed hand over his ass, squeezing hard at the soft flesh.

‘Uh-uh,’ he chided sweetly, kneading his cheeks wider apart as the tip of his finger continued to explore without penetrating. ‘If you really want to help me out, you can get up on your knees.’

Jim scrambled to comply, keeping his forearms braced on the floor as he got his knees under him and tilted his hips up into Bones’ waiting hands. A firm grope thanked his efforts, chased down by a gentler caress that skimmed back down between his buttocks. Rough knuckles grazed lightly over his exposed perineum, the only warning Jim received before a single slick finger sank into him, slowly but so damn steady and sure that Jim couldn’t repress a low cry of surprise.

‘Thought you’d appreciate me speeding it up a little,’ Bones drawled, holding Jim in place as he pressed in to scatter kisses up his shivering spine. ‘But I can ease up if you’re not ready…’

‘Don’t stop,’ he gasped out, twisting his head around frantically. ‘Don’t you _dare_ stop now…’

A throaty groan rumbled against Jim’s back. ‘Don’t think I could even if you wanted me to,’ he muttered, mouthing back down to the base of his spine and the cleft of his ass. ‘You feel so good… so tight…’ His finger turned inside him, testing and teasing out the clenching of his muscles. ‘Gonna open you up, get you so wet for me…’

The deep and dirty drawl of Bones’ voice was already driving Jim desperate with lust, but the broad drag of his tongue over his twitching hole pushed him to an even higher pitch of arousal. He dropped his head back down between his shoulders with a low whine that gave way to rasping, panting breaths as Bones worked into him with fingers and tongue, alternately rapidly between the two in a confusion of touch claiming him from the inside out. The deep plunge of slick fingers slipped unpredictably into the shallow thrust of an agile tongue fucking his hole, both conspiring to leave Jim trembling wide open, aching to be filled. Beneath the white hum of his own desire, he heard the slapping slide of Bones’ hand slicking his own cock and rolled his hips needfully backward, begging with everything his body had to offer.

‘Greedy boy.’ Bones withdrew his fingers and his sinful mouth, holding Jim open and waiting with both hands clamped over his ass. ‘Way you’re squirming around like that, can’t help but think you might want me to fuck you right about now.’

‘You’re thinking right.’ Jim squeezed his eyes shut, sucking in a gulping gasp of air as Bones’ thumbs slid down between his buttocks. ‘C’mon, Bones, _please_ …’

‘If you’re gonna beg so pretty…’ The blunt head of Bones’ cock grazed wetly over his gaping hole and Jim moaned his relief as he was filled, _oh_ , so thick, within the breath of a single long thrust. His spine arched into the sensation as he rocked his hips backwards, pushing up onto unsteady arms in an effort to twist himself harder onto the heat of Bones’ cock. Again, the firm grip of Bones’ hands on his hips held him helplessly still and he groaned despairingly in protest.

‘How many times have I got to tell you…’ The long-suffering murmur of his voice trailed off along the path of loose kisses Bones climbed along his spine until they were sealed together, chest pressed to shoulder blades. The hands on his hips slid upward to soothe his heaving ribcage and close possessively around his body. ‘Come here,’ he commanded gently, tugging upward until understanding cleared the fog of his lust and Jim pushed himself upright into Bones’ waiting lap with his knees planted wide around Bones’ thighs. Gravity sank his body deeper down onto his cock and Jim’s head rolled back with a soft moan as he relished the building burn of arousal, even as his nerves coiled in frustration his loss of control in this position.

Bones found his fluttering hands, took them with him as his arms wrapped around Jim in a confining embrace. ‘I can tell you’d love nothing more than for me to ride you as fast and hard as we both know you can take it.’ Hot breath gusted damp over Jim’s throat as Bones hushed the words into his ear. ‘But there’s no need to rush this, darling… I’ve got all week to make you feel good.’ Bones released one of his hands in favour of running nimble fingertips around the gaping roundness of his panting lips, dipping two fingers lewdly inside then trailing a saliva-slick touch down his neck to his chest. A thumb played idly over his nipple, patiently teasing sparks of pleasure from the small nub that shot straight through Jim’s tensed body and set him throbbing harder around Bones’ hard length.

‘It better not take you all week to… _oh_ , fuck… to start moving already,’ Jim ground out through gritted teeth, squirming restlessly within the restraint of Bones’ other arm still wrapped tight around his waist.

‘I’ll keep you sat on my cock all through shore leave if that’s what it takes for you to let go.’ Bones dragged his hand further down, finding and fondling Jim’s renewed erection with cruelly non-urgent fingers. ‘You’re not a starship captain when you’re under my roof here,’ he murmured, pausing to suckle away the sweat building across Jim’s shoulder. ‘You’re just Jim… my Jim, my handsome, darling boy…’

The low and loving rumble of Bones’ voice melted something in Jim’s resistance; he sagged back against Bones’ broad chest, soaking in the sensation of that possessive hand taking control of his cock. ‘Bones…’

A satisfied hum vibrated against his skin. ‘Are you ready to be a good boy for me now?’

‘God, yes…’ Jim clenched around Bones’ cock inside him but let the rest of his body go slack with pleasure. ‘Yes, I’ll be good, I’ll be so good for you… whatever you want, just _please_ , fuck me… please…’

Bones muffled a loud and lascivious moan in a scraping bite to Jim’s neck that cut off his pleading with a wrenching cry. His hips punched forward, pushing Jim up on his knees in a single thrust that held him suspended on a knife’s edge of anticipation, trembling body anchored by snaring hands planted at his hip and throat. ‘I know you’ll be good, darling,’ he whispered heavily into Jim’s ear, ‘you feel so good… so wet and perfect around my cock…’

Finally, mercifully, Bones began to roll his hips, sliding sinuously smooth as his shaft pulled tantalizingly out of his body before filling him up all over again. The pace was torturously slow, slower than Jim would normally prefer but something in the steady pressure of words and touch and thick Georgia heat filling the room was bleeding out his need to do anything but rest his head back on Bones’ shoulder and let himself be taken in whatever way Bones thought was best. He snaked an arm backward to cling around Bones’ neck, desperate to center himself against the shuddering waves of arousal lapping over his sweating skin.

‘That’s my good boy,’ Bones praised softly, nuzzling up the side of Jim’s jaw. ‘Good, gorgeous boy… want to taste you, taste your pretty mouth,’ he said throatily, his own lips straining wet against his cheek. ‘Need to kiss you, darling…’ Jim craned his head obediently, letting his mouth fall open in invitation to the thick urgency of Bones’ tongue raking into him in slick counterpoint to the rhythm of his cock. A broken whimper echoed from the back of Jim throat, a wrenching sound that Bones swallowed with a greedy groan.

‘I could keep you like this forever.’ His lips continued to slide over Jim’s panting mouth as he spoke. ‘S’like you were made for my cock… should keep you just like this, all desperate and wet and waiting to be filled…’

With their faces brushing so close, Jim saw Bones’ eyes clamp shut as he bit back a frustrated groan, cringing as though his words hadn’t caused Jim’s cock to twitch hard against his heaving belly. ‘Yes…’ he sighed, all wanton encouragement. ‘Yes… don’t stop…’

‘Want you so goddamn much.’ Bones kept his eyes closed even as his sex-swollen mouth ran ahead of his inhibitions. ‘Want to take away all the clothes you packed and fucking burn them out back, make you go naked the rest of the week so you won’t be able to go anywhere else or do anything but _this._ ’ He punctuated the sentence with a sharp jab of his cock to Jim’s prostate, making him arch and whine in response.

‘Do it,’ he babbled back, the words thumping out of body with each quickened thrust of Bones’ cock. ‘Do it, go on, don’t need ‘em… oh, fuck, just need you…’

Bones choked on an incoherent sound not unlike a sob. ‘Gonna have your gorgeous ass in every room of this house,’ he promised roughly. ‘Not letting you go anywhere without getting my hands all over you…’

‘You’ll have to follow me outside …’ Jim grinned deliriously at the high ceiling, gasping as Bones shuddered against him. ‘Need the fresh air, sun… guess you’ll have to fuck me out there, too… _ah…_ ’

Shaky fingers grabbed his wrist, forced his free hand over the erection throbbing upright against his abdomen. ‘Dirty little show-off,’ Bones snarled breathlessly, rubbing Jim’s hand roughly over himself. ‘Go on, touch yourself for me… show me how much that turns you on, getting fucked out in the yard where anyone can see…’

Bones released his hand and gripped his hips instead, pulling them back into his increasingly erratic thrusts and leaving Jim to gladly take over his own cock with a fast, greedy stroke. ‘Don’t care who sees us,’ he moaned, rapidly chasing down the heat building in his balls. ‘Want to ride you in that swing out back, make the whole house shake when I make you come…’

‘Damn it, Jim…’ Bones plastered himself to Jim’s back, face buried against his neck, hips working in tight little circles against his ass.

‘Could tie me up to the porch when you’re done, keep me from wandering too far…’

A startled gasp broke Bones’ low moans as he snapped his hips and came hard into Jim’s body, clutching him tight enough to leave the beginnings of bruises on his hips. The ferocity of his embrace and the pulsing of his cock buried firm against his prostate was enough to drag Jim along into his own orgasm – he let loose a ragged cry as his fingers pulled mindlessly at his over-sensitized cock, coating his hand with a few intense bursts of come. A wave of dizziness swept over him as his trembling thighs collapsed beneath his weight; his boneless drop to the floor would have bruised him further if not for Bones’ steadfast hands easing him down until they lay panting together, messy with sweat and come.

Both drained of speech and breath, they came back down to earth in an uncountable time of companionable silence. Jim let the moment stretch itself comfortably beyond them both until the itch of the woven rug against his damp skin echoed the concern at the back of his mind.

He rolled lazily sideways, nudging at Bones’ shoulder. ‘You really mean that about not letting me do anything during this trip?’

Thoughtful furrows crumpled Bones’ sweaty brow. ‘Not entirely,’ he decided after a long pause, eyes still closed. ‘Was kinda hoping you might fuck me a few times while we were at it.’

Jim rolled his eyes, both at the evasive answer and the hopeful little twitch of his exhausted cock against his thigh. ‘Happy to be of service,’ he agreed magnanimously. ‘But seriously, Bones, I still want to be useful if there’s anything I can do to help. No one’s lived here in years, there’s plenty to get done.’

The creasing of Bones’ forehead deepened, but he did squint his eyes open to fix Jim with considering look. ‘I know there is,’ he admitted finally, softly. ‘But you still need to take it easy. You’re my guest here–’

‘Like to think I’m more than a guest here,’ Jim interrupted, brazen and bold for all that his heart kicked anxiously in his chest at the widening of Bones’ eyes before they softened fondly and Jim’s easing pulse calmed his racing blood.

‘Course you are, darling.’ A shy and grateful smile set Jim’s heart pounding all over again. ‘Tell you what,’ Bones continued, a louder pitch covering his embarrassment. ‘I’m doing chicken pot pie for dinner tonight and so long as you eat all your vegetables I’ll let you wash the dishes. Deal?’

Childish though it was, Jim replied by sticking out his tongue, ducking back with a grin when Bones growled and dove as though to bite it off. ‘Fine, fine…’ he groaned. ‘But when the hell are _you_ going to relax on this trip? All this cooking and housekeeping…’

‘Jim.’ Bones pushed him back down to the carpet and slithered over him, caging him in between thighs and hands and narrowed eyes. ‘I’ve got you all to myself in this big rambling house for a whole week where the only thing I got to worry about is keeping you well fed in every sense of the term.’ His hips dropped tight to Jim’s as he ducked his head close to his ear. ‘Trust me,’ he rumbled in a low drawl, ‘I’m gonna be more than relaxed by the time I’m done with you.’

Jim swallowed tightly, shivering hotly as Bones nuzzled his throat but he soon drew back with a rueful frown that broke the spell.

‘Gonna have to draw us a bath upstairs,’ he muttered, casting an eye down between their slick and clinging bodies. ‘Plenty big enough for two,’ he added with a significant leer when Jim rolled his eyes.

‘Sounds good,’ he said, brightening immediately. Bones grinned even brighter and beautiful still.

‘I’ll get the water running, then.’ He ducked his head to plant a lingering kiss to Jim’s smiling lips before clambering stiffly to his feet. ‘And if you really want to help out,’ he threw out as he wandered to the front hall, ‘see about getting your damn things packed away in the dresser already. I’m not stepping over your messy clothes all week.’

Jim acknowledged the grumpy demand with a mock salute and stretched out languidly on the woven rug to bask a little longer in the humid afterglow. If that bathtub was as large as Bones had implied, it would take a while to fill, leaving him with quite a bit of time to relax – and recover – before slipping into the hot soapy water for the next round.

After all, he mused with an idle smirk, it wouldn’t take him that long to round up the clothes he had packed and throw them all out the window.


End file.
